Never Underestimate Jonathan Long
by Luiz4200
Summary: Based on the events of 'Hero of the Hourglass'. Jonathan Long is not to be underestimated. One-shot originally.
1. Past

**Never Underestimate Jonathan Long**

After that confusing ball, a teenage named Jonathan Long goes to Canal Street Electronics for a serious talk with his future father-in-law, Luong Lao Shi.

"Welcome to Canal Street Electronics." Lao Shi says. "Oh, that's you, Jonathan."

"Yes, Lao Shi." Jonathan says. "I'm here to discuss my dream. And I'm here to say I don't believe it was a dream after all."

"What?" Lao Shi asks, surprised with Jonathan's statement. "What can make you believe that non-sense about dragons is real?"

"This." Jonathan says, placing Susan's letter on Lao Shi's table.

"Jonathan, please understand the importance of keeping it a secret from the human world." Lao Shi pleads, realizing there's no way to hide the truth from him anymore.

"I know." Jonathan says. "That's why I'm here. Do you have a way to erase ours and Susan's memories of what happened?"

"Why would Susan and I need to have our memories wiped clean of this mess?" Lao Shi asks, confused. "You're the only one not supposed to know what happened."

"Didn't that red dragon tell you where he came from?" Jonathan asks, figuring out his son let out some details.

"Yes, Jonathan." Lao Shi answers. "He came from Canada."

"Wrong." Jonathan replies. "He's my son and your granson and he came from the future."

Lao Shi is so shocked about this it takes some time before he talks again. "What? Why would he come back to this time?"

"He said something about me grounding him a lot." Jonathan says. "I think he got upset for not being allowed to reveal me about his dragon powers so he came back in time to make know the truth from the very beginning so I wouldn't give him unfair punishments."

"Jonathan, I have two things to say about that." Lao Shi says and then celebrates. "First of them, Yahooooooo. (not the site) My daughter will give birth to a child with dragon powers despite having a human to be his father. No offence."

"None taken." Jonathan says.

"Second of them." Lao Shi says and then yells something in some weird language. "How can I have a grandson so irresponsible? Doesn't he understand the dangers of time travel?"

"I do." Jonathan says. "That's why I want us to forget what happened."

"I see." Lao Shi says. "Just wait here while I whip up some amnesia potion."

Jonathan nods and Lao Shi goes to talk to Fu Dog.

"Fu Dog." Lao Shi says. "Prepare some amnesia potion for Jonathan Long. I'll write myself a reminder for when I figure out a grandson of mine travelled back in time."

After Fu Dog prepares the potion, Lao Shi talks to Jonathan. "Jonathan, before we forget this mess, I want you to know I'm sorry for whatever I'll do to keep you away from Susan."

"I understand." Jonathan says and then drinks the tea with the potion. "What am I doing here?" He asks, not remembering what happened.

"You came here to ask about last night." Lao Shi lies. "You don't remember what happened back then."

"Yeah, I don't remember." Jonathan says. "I must have had something really strong during that ball."

**Later, that night, Lao Shi talks to Susan.**

"Dad, why did you erase Jonathan's memory of that mess?" Susan asks. "Wasn't it enough to make him believe it was just a dream?"

"My daughter, your boyfriend came to me saying he knew it wasn't a dream." Lao Shi says and then shows her letter. "He also said Beyoncee Timberlake came from the future and was the responsible for your boyfriend receiving your letter. And that's why we also must forget everything about Jonathan Long receiving the letter."

Understanding this, Susan closes the envelope to make it seem like it had never been opened in the very first place and then drinks the potion, forgetting the human she loves once knew her secret.

"What happened?" She asks.

"We met someone who came from the future." Lao Shi explains and then waits until she recovers from the shock. "Your memory has just been erased of this for sake of the timestream. Now it's my turn. I'll drink the potion and then you'll explain me about that."

She nods and then they do as scheduled. Now nobody will remember Jake's mess until the time he returns home.

THE END

**Did you like this fic? I made it because I was wondering someone from the past would eventually figure things out. Please read and review.**


	2. Present

**Author's Note: Initially this fanfic would be one-shot but thanks partially to a reader whose penname is Debatra I'll make a second chapter. The events decipted on this one take place in present time after Jake and Fu Dog come back.**

**Canal Street Electronics**

"Fu Dog, which day you travelled back into?" Lao Shi asks with a demanding tone.

"The day of this store's grand opening." Fu Dog answers.

"The day my daughter and her then boyfriend went to a date at Jones' Beach." Lao Shi comments. "She said she intended to hand him a letter telling him the truth about us but in the end she decided against it. Oh, no. Jake tried to change the past so his Father would have known the truth from the beginning and would never punish him for his dragon missions. Fu Dog, we must see our entries of that day."

They look and find the letter Lao Shi left in the past to remind him about the events caused by Jake's time travel. "Jonathan is smarter than we give credit for."

"What do you mean?" Fu asks.

"He didn't buy the dream excuse." Lao Shi explains. "He figured out the truth and talked me into using an amnesia potion so we would forget it all for time continuity's sake."

"Wow." Fu Dog replies. "I'll never let the kid mess with his Dad's past again."

"I'm afraid this is not over yet." Lao Shi says. "If I left myself a reminder, Jonathan Long might have done the same. We must go to his home now."

**Long Home**

Susan has just punished Jake for his time travelling (thanks to a photo from the past Jake was caught in, serving as an evidence) when both mother and son heard someone scream. It came from the attic. Jake and Susan got to the attic, with Haley joining them on the way.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?" Susan asks.

"You." He's too scared for an immediate answer. "You. You are from a family of dragons." He then points at Jake. "And you. You went back in time to make me know it from the beginning so I would never punish you for whatever tardiness resulted from whatever dragon-related activities you were involved."

"No, Dad." Jake replies. "It was all a dream, remember?"

"In that case, how do you explain this?" Jonathan asks, showing a copy of the photo that made Susan realize Jake had travelled back in time and a reminder he wrote to himself.

"Jonathan, I can explain." Susan says.

"Okay." Jonathan replies. "I'm not that immature kid who ran away twenty years ago."

By the time Susan, Jake and Haley finish explaining it all, Lao Shi and Fu Dog arrive.

"So, as the first dragon ever born in America, Jake became responsible to protect magical creatures who live around here?" Lao Shi hears Jonathan ask and then he starts his typical yelling. "Susan, How come you told your husband about us."

"They had no choice." Jonathan replies as he produces the same evidence he had previously shown to his wife and children.

"Oops." Lao Shi says.

"It's okay." Jonathan replies. "My only doubt is how did Jake travel back in time?"

"I used a magical artifact I kept the Huntsman from grabbing." Jake explains.

"The Hunts-who?"

"The Huntsman." Jake answers. "He used to be that high-pitched guy who abducted you to make you tell about Mom."

"Does he still have that high-pitched voice?" Jonathan asks.

"Not anymore." Jake answers. "I was quite surprised when I found out his voice used to be like that."

"Wait a minute." Jonathan asks. "Are these monsters still hunting dragons?"

"Unfortunately yes, Jonathan." Lao Shi answers. "Fortunately Huntsgirl is on our side."

"What?" Jonathan, Susan and Haley ask in unison.

"Do you remember Rose?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, that beautiful girl who likes you despite being probably able to get a better boy." Haley answers. "What does she have to do with that?"

"Well, she's Huntsgirl." Jake sheepishly answers.

"And she knows about us?" Susan asks. Jake nods. "And you knew this, Dad?" Susan asks Lao Shi.

"Yes, Susan."

Susan then starts yelling something in the same language Lao Shi is usually the one to yell. "Dad, Rose is Huntsgirl. Why didn't you tell Jake not to see her ever again? Even better, why didn't you have her arrested for all her crimes against the magical community?"

"I've discussed this with the Dragon Council and we all agree that she's trustworthy." Lao Shi explains.

"Jake, we're gonna have a serious talk about this." Jonathan says with a serious tone.

"Aw, man."

**THE END**


End file.
